Roped In
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Freeverse. M&MWP. Sequel to "Scattering Thoughts," but you can read this first. He's an imp, a little devil. He think he can ensnare her and never let go. Well, the tables have turned. He hadn't expected that. Mention if used, thx. R&R, please!


**Roped In**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in my forum topic in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge! This is a sequel to the freeverse "Scattering Thoughts," but you don't _have_ to read it first…though I suggest reading it before or after this. Thanks. *Note: The lyrics (bold & italicized) at the beginning and end are from "I Feel You" by Depeche Mode.

**####################**

_**I feel you**_

_**Your sun it shines**_

_**I feel you**_

_**Within my mind**_

_**You take me there**_

_**You take me where**_

_**The kingdom comes**_

_**You take me to**_

_**And lead me through Babylon**_

**##########**

I always knew Lavender would be a bigger part of

my life

She was my aunts' and uncles' friend

She was my Divination teacher (occasionally)

& she was a fellow Quidditch goer

It was a premeditated, random

**t h o u g h t**

I wasn't too ashamed of my mind

(She's the best-preserved of her generation, you see)

& it's not like this would be too horrible a

_plan_

(She's intelligent & has a backbone—very nice)

But I'd always wondered…

Do male Veelas have any power over women?

(To my delight, I found they do)

**##########**

I'd never use my blood

**before**

I doubted it'd really work

Sure

My mother & sisters can wave or something

& they'll get their w a y

But me?

Male Veelas occur once in a

blue moon

Everything pointed to me being a regular _wizard_

But I was clever, shrewd

(& then the idea happened)

_Maybe_ it was because I saw her

at a Puddlemere United game

Maybe it was because my mates pointed her out to me

M a y b e I was doing a little **foreseeing**

of my own that day

**##########**

"Hullo"

"How are you?"

"Stunning as ever"

One of the three did **it**

It was enough

She started talking

Then she was laughing

& we were cheering the team on

But the game was long

F O R G O T T E N

She was _very_ aware of me

(& I, of her)

The next thing I know, I've

talked her into a cuppa

&& her eyes are almost as mesmerizing as mine

**##########**

_Strange_

The more I'm with her,

the less effective my powers are

but she's

still

**here**

It's all right, though

I'm finding I'm glad I saw

h e r

&& no one else

**##########**

**W E E K S…**

**##########**

Months…

**##########**

Oh

I see

_Apparently_, male Veelas have one side-effect…

they end up on the short end of things

My powers no longer work on Lavender

But me…

I love her

It's both a light & heavy statement

But I know it, because my powers ordered it so

I'm **a w a r e** of her

I **c a r e** for her

much more than I thought I would (could)

**##########**

Mother told me today no Veela can work his magic on himself

So I guess this love is just _right_ for us, Lav

**##########**

_**I feel you**_

_**Each move you make**_

_**I feel you**_

_**Each breath you take**_

_**Where angels sing**_

_**And spread their wings**_

_**My love's on high**_

_**You take me home**_

_**To glory's throne**_

_**By and by**_

**####################**

**XD I love the Louis I write in Lavlou… He's so devious, but he still carries that darned innocence about him… Sheesh. I do like Louis a little on the dark, manipulative side. Not the playful one we see with Scorpius, but actually rather dark. I feel it suits him better. Haha, a devil with the face of an angel…oh. I think I have my next Lavlou in mind!**

**In the meantime…please leave a review! ;) Thank you!**

**-mew-tsubaki :3**


End file.
